Harry Potter and the Next Generation book 2
by zhalia4moon
Summary: Harry Potter children Lily and James are in this new exiting story. They have met there cousins Rose and Albus but there acting weird. A rouge death eater is on the loose and its after ROSE WEASLEY!
1. the new cousin

**Hi****guys, I'm new in fanfiction. I know I've had other fanfiction stories which were very short and sorry about that. I didn't know how to put it into chapters. Well enough about me and back to the story. The first book Lily and James are taken from their home from their home and learn that they are wizards. They go to Hogwarts and make friends named Becky Longbottom, Tom Soup and Doug Herald. They find out that James is being controlled by Voldemort and brung Lily to the chamber of secrets. Luckily, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Becky, Doug and Tom stopped Voldemort. Harry confesses that he is James and Lily's father but there are many more secrets to come.**

Harry Potter and the next generation book 2: the Curse of the red head daughter

"Hi aunty Hermione," Lilly Potter replied as she got out of the car. "Hello Lily," Hermione answered. "Who is that?" James asked. "These are our children Hugo, Rose and Albus Weasley," Ron replied. "Rose and Albus just came from being homeschooled and are starting there second year with you guys. I hope you guys can all be best friends," Hermione added. But Rose and Albus seemed to be poured into a deep conversation. "Al; Rose come here," Hermione asked. "Okay," they both said. Albus turned around. "Huhh," Lily cried. James eyes widened.

**Hope you liked it guys**


	2. the new friendship

Hey guys I know the first chapter was a little short but I wanted to introduce Albus Weasley. Hope you like it Chapter 2 of Harry Potter book 2

The boy looked exactly like their father Harry Potter. "Hi Albus," James said shyly. James put out his hand. Albus shook it firmly. "Hey James," Doug hollered. "Uhh, who's this James?" Doug asked curiously. "Oh my name is Albus Weasley and this is my sister Rose Weasley," Albus replied. "I'm going to Hogwarts this year and I hope we can be friends," Albus replied. "Sure," Doug said and then Albus and Doug got carried into a deep conversation about Quidditch. "Please tell me you have girlfriends because I've been stuck living with boys all my life and I'm tired of it," Rose complained. "Oh I know about that I live with a twin brother. I have a best friend named Becky," Lily said. "So I'm guessing you're just like your mother smart and everything," Lily said. "Yep," Rose answered. "Well I guess we're gonna be best friends then," Lily said. Rose smiled brightly. At the top of the stairs Harry Potter and Ron and Hermione Weasley were watching their children. "See I told you everything's gonna be fine," Ron told his best friend. "Are you sure there gonna be fine at Hogwarts," Harry said worriedly.

In Azkaban, Rodolophos Lestrange was standing outside the walls of Azkaban. " I'm coming for you Weasley girl, you'll pay for taking my Bella," Rodolophos cried. "HA! HA! HA!" Rodolophos yelled angrily.


	3. Albus the great and Rose the weird

**Hey guys, I received some comments saying that I should but the dialogue in paragraphs so I think I'll do that. Well here's chapter 3 of Harry Potter and the Next Generation book 2.**

On the Hogwarts Express Albus, Doug, James, Lily, Becky, Tom and Rose were sitting together.

"So what house do you think you'll be in Albus?" James asked.

"I dunno probably Gryffindor or Huffelpuff. I am not that smart enough to be in Ravenclaw and I am not evil enough to be in Slytherin," Albus responded. Albus looked at Rose carefully and motioned her to come outside. Rose got up and followed Albus outside into the janitor's closet. Lily and Doug secretly followed them. Lily put her head on the door.

Lily heard Albus say "Rose they seem like good people but they are asking too many questions. What if they find out our secret,, our l…," he said but then the janitor grabbed them and shoved them out of the way. Albus and Rose looked at Lily and Doug. "What are you guys doing here," Rose asked suspiciously.


	4. Hogwarts and secrets

**Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded any chapters this weekend but I was a little busy, you see I will be uploading a chapter every other day. So in the last chapter we learn that Rose and Albus are a big secret. What'll happen next…?**

"Lily; Doug what are you doing here," Rose exclaimed. Albus looked shocked to see one of his best friends spying on him.

"Umm…," Lily mumbled nervously.

"We were coming here to make out. Sorry we didn't know you were in there," Doug cried. Rose looked at him wide-eyed.

"What!" Rose said.

"WHAT!" cried Lily looking surprised?

"Yah we like each other, right Lily," Doug told them. Lily nodded.

"But don't tell the others, we want to keep it a secret," Lily said.

"Okay sorry, we know what it's like to keep such a big secret," Albus told them. Lily looked at him confused.

"He means that he knows how it feels to keep a secret," Rose cried as she saved them from defeat.

"Okay…?" Doug said. The four of them walked back into their compartment.

Later on as the students were getting on the boats and preparing to go to Hogwarts, Rose said as she pointed to the boat with a skinny boy with dark brown hair, a fat girl with long black hair and an odd girl with blonde curls "We'll go on that boat since you guys are full,".

"Okay, we'll see you at the sorting ceremony," Becky cried. As the gang was floating in the boat and Albus and Rose were out of sight Lily said "We caught Rose and Albus in the janitor's closet talking about some secret," Lily told them.

"So what do you think this secret is Lil's?" Tom asked.

"I don't know but if it was that bad that they couldn't tell us then it, must be big," Doug replied. When they got into Hogwarts Lily took a seat next to Darren Hartford the skinny boy in the boat.

"So I heard your friends with my cousin Albus, is he a nice guy?" Lily asked.

"Yep, I think Albus and I could become great friends," Darren said. Lily nodded as the sorting ceremony began.

"Bogging, Vanessa," Professor Longbottom-Neville- cried.

"Huffelpuff," the sorting hat cried. Vanessa ran to the Huffelpuff table as the Huffelpuffs class. The sorting went on until Professor Longbottom got to z. But as everyone started talking again Professor Longbottom announced that we have some last minute sorting's.

"These two are the daughter and son of Hermione and Ron Weasley are going to attend Hogwarts this year but since their both twelve, they will be in their second year," Professor Longbottom said. "Weasley, Albus," he cried. Albus walked to the stool and put on the sorting hat.

Immediately the sorting hat called "Gryffindor," Albus walked to the Gryffindor table and sat between Darren and Jessica the odd girl. Next Professor Longbottom called Rose. She ran to the sorting hat. It was about 2 minuets until the sorting hat called "Gryffindor," Rose squealed and ran to the Gryffindor table.

3 hours later, in the Gryffindor boy's dormitories Doug, Albus, Darren, James and a boy named Justin were playing around. They were eating different types of Bernie Botts flavored beans.

"I got buggers, and it tastes disgusting," James said. While Doug and Darren were in a conversation James asked Albus "Hey Al, so what did you do last year?"

"Oh we Mum just homeschooled us," Albus replied.

"Okay," James said.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor girl's dormitories, the girls Lily, Rose, Becky and Jessica were gossiping.

"So who do you like Lily?" asked Becky.

"Well Doug kinda cute," Lily replied.

"What about you?" Jessica asked.

"I don't know, maybe Darren," Rose said

"Darren!" Lily cried.

"Well I promised I'd meet Lysander," cried Rose.

In the corridor Rose met up with Albus.

"Hey Al, how are you doing," Rose said.

"Great," Albus said as he kissed Rose on the cheek.


	5. Authors notee

**Hey guys, listen I know I haven't posted anymore chapters since the Christmas break so I'll try to get some more posted. By February 5 I will be done with this book and will move on to the next book (Book 3 the Crossroads of Destiny). So I'll give you a heads up on what's gonna happen in the next chapter. You'll finally figure out Rose and Al's secret yay!**

**Thanks bye!**


End file.
